Rayman/Thomas and the Magic Railroad
Cast Version 1 (made by UbiSoftFan94) (The Rayman Cast as the Thomas and Friends Cast) * Rayman as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) * Clark as Henry - (Both clumsy) * Globox as Gordon - (Both blue) * Polokus as James - (Both vain) * Baby Globox as Percy - (Both small and smart) * Murfy as Toby - (Both wise) * Barbara as Lady - (Both beautiful) * Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Diesel 10 - (Both the main villains) * Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 as Splatter and Dodge - (All twins)) * Amy Rose, Rouge, Cream, and Cosmo (from Sonic) as Annie, Beatrice, Britanny, and Clarabel * Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Bertie * Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Harold - (Both flying in the air) * Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario) as Henrietta * Big Mikey (from Tomy Thomas and Friends) as Cranky * Mr. J Thaddeus Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) Butch * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt (not seen) * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt (mentioned) * Jano as George (cut from movie) (The Casey Jr Cast as the Shining Time Station Cast) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Mr. Conductor - (Both the main heroes, just like Rayman and Thomas) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland "1997 film") as Mr. Nicholas - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Mr. Conductor) * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Lily's Father - (Both boyfriends of Georgia and Lily's Mother and father figures of Tracy and Lily) * Montana (from Play Safe "1936 Cartoon") as Schemer - (Both pompus, proud, and grumpy sometimes) * Ivor (from Ivor The Engine) as Mutt - (Both Western) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Patch - (Both small and smart) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Grandpa Burnett Stone - (Both grandfather figures to Tracy and Lily) * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Mr. Conductor Junior * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as The Train Announcer * Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Tex and Rex) - (All twins) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Stacy Jones - (Both the main females and fall in love with Casey Jr and Mr Conductor) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Dan - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Lily's Mother - (Both girlfriends of Pete and Lily's Father and mother figures of Tracy and Lily) * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Edmund * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Billy Twofeathers * Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Young Burnett Stone * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Jake Scoop * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Young Tasha Stone * Silver FIsh (from Chuggington) as P. T. Boomer (cameo and cut from movie) * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Robby the Robot * Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Barry Prince * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Matt * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Ned Kincaid * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as Barton Winslow * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Amazo the Great * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Rusty * Koko (from Chuggington) as Sister Conductor * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Chief Inspector * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Mayor Flopdinger * Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Schemee * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Jebediah Schemer * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Tucker * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Tito Swing * Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Harry Cupper * Rasmus (from Casey Junior and Friends) as Ned Kincald * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Prince Mickey * Sally (from Cars) as Becky * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Clarie * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as My. Typo * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Kit * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as JB King * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Mayor Flopdinger * and more Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Movie Spoofs